


You Might Belong In

by missmichellebelle



Series: Blarren Humfer at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Twins, blarren humfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has this voice in his head, seeing everything about him, weighing all that he is and the potential for all that he could be. Yet, all he can seem to hear is his own breathing, his fingers clutching the stool as he waits. How long as it been? It feels like ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Belong In

"Wow," Blaine breathes, and Darren turns and grins at him.

"It's pretty awesome, right?" He's talking in a whisper, and he isn't sure why, but it feels like he should be. Hogwarts rises above them, huge and amazing and full of so many possibilities that Darren can't even _fathom_ it.

"It's so _big_ ," Blaine murmurs, and his hand clutches Darren's a little tighter where they're clasped in between them. "Way bigger than it looks in pictures."

"I know." Darren feels absolutely giddy. "And we get to _live_ here."

Ever since Darren had done his first bit of magic, he's been _dreaming_ about the moment he'd walk through the doors of the Great Hall and have the Sorting Hat placed on his head. He's so close, he's nearly bouncing with all the energy he can't contain.

"Do you think we'll be in the same house?" Blaine asks, nervously, as they're huddled together with the rest of the first years ( _some of them will be my house mates_ , Darren thinks excitedly), and Darren squeezes his twin's hand and smiles reassuringly at him.

"Dad told me that the Sorting Hat listens to what you want, so… Maybe. Come on, Blainey." Darren bumps their shoulders together. "You'll be a great wizard no matter what house you end up in."

"Even Slytherin?" Blaine's eyebrows furrow together, and Darren nearly laughs.

"Even Slytherin."

The doors are opening, and Blaine's hand clutches tighter. Darren's eyebrows raise with his expectation, and he looks at Blaine with what must be a manic grin on his face. But Blaine smiles back at him, nervous and excited, as they're herded forward.

*

Kurt can tell that everyone is looking at them, and it makes something deep inside of him squirm in discomfort. It's not really the good sort of attention, the kind that Kurt loves. It's curiosity and interest, like Kurt is some kind of oddity that needs to be poked and prodded and _stared_ at to be understood.

But, he reminds himself, it's not personal. Right now, he's just one face in a crowd. It makes him frown, torn between his need to be seen and recognized, and the fear of people's eyes (and words, and hands).

Chris walks steadily beside him, eyes turned upwards as he marvels at the candles floating above their heads. Kurt hopes they don't drip. They're amazing, but everything is amazing, and Kurt's own awe hasn't stretched as far as his twin's has. It's strange, because usually Chris is the one who's willing to look at everything with a calmer head, but something about Hogwarts has changed that.

Kurt wonders if it's permanent. He also wonders if maybe they switched personalities somehow. After all, it is magic.

He would hope his personality would know how to do Chris's hair, or at least knot his tie properly.

"Chris," he whispers, as the procession stops and they all cram together. One of the professors—Kurt forgot her name—is up on the stage. Chris looks at him, eyes bright and excited, and Kurt smiles. He focuses on Chris's excitement, and his own, and not on the fact that he's about to have his character judged in front of a room full of people. "Let me fix your tie."

Chris doesn't even question it. He makes a face, like he has no idea how Kurt can care about something like a tie right at that moment, but turns diligently, tilting his chin up as Kurt reworks the tie with nimble fingers.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Chris whispers, and Kurt feels a little surprised. The professor is talking, after all, and Chris generally bends to that kind of authority.

"I don't know." Kurt pats the tie back into place, and smiles at his handiwork. Kurt doesn't really care. It's where he'll live while he goes to school here, but it doesn't mean he'll be any different as a person. He nods, as if making that decision right there and then.

"I—" Chris starts, but then the professor is bringing out the Sorting Hat. It's possibly the ugliest hat Kurt has ever seen, and he has seen _a lot_ of hats. His nose scrunches up—they expect him to put _that_ on his head?

As much as Kurt knows about Hogwarts (which isn't very much, just as much as Chris could gleam from their school books and chose to share with him), he isn't quite prepared for the hat to start singing.

Maybe there's some awe left him in, after all.

*

They start to call names, and Blaine's nerves spike. He's glad Darren is right there, and that he can still grip his brother's hand as the professor reads down the list of names. He has no idea how many people go before him, just that he'll go before Darren.

 _I hope the people in my house like me_ , he thinks. _I hope they're nice_.

What he really wants is to not rely on Darren so much—if they aren't in the same house, it might be better, even if the idea is a little scary. Blaine is good at making friends, he doesn't _need_ Darren to do that.

He breathes deeply, calming himself down. He isn't scared of people, not really. Sometimes people can be mean, but Blaine knows that most people are good and kind. What does he have to be scared of, really? It makes him feel a little braver when they call his name finally, and Darren's hand slips from his to give a little nudge at his back.

The Sorting Hat is too big for his head, going down around his ears. It reminds Blaine of going swimming and laying on his back, when the water rushes up and he can't hear but he can see. Right now, he can see all the students sitting across the Great Hall. He sees all the houses, and all the tables, and his nerves surge back to prominence.

So Blaine looks at Darren, who is grinning at him from a sea of unfamiliar faces.

 _I'm not going to hurt you, you know_.

Blaine's eyes widen, and then he closes them for a second, and remembers. His parents had told him about this, and Darren had mentioned it. The Sorting Hat is magical, and it can talk and communicate and think. That's all this is. Besides, it's right—it won't hurt him.

_Ah, yes. I remember your parents. Good wizards. Strong and smart. You are, too, you know. So very much like them. Compassionate, strong-willed but not unbending. You may even bend too much. You're dependable, and a leader, but you also depend on others…_

Blaine has this voice in his head, seeing everything about him, weighing all that he is and the potential for all that he could be. Yet, all he can seem to hear is his own breathing, his fingers clutching the stool as he waits. How long as it been? It feels like ages.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat calls, with no warning, and the Hufflepuff table cheers for him. Blaine smiles, hesitant, as the professor lifts the hat from his head and he slides off the stool.

As he walks slowly towards the table, his _house_ , he sees Darren give him a thumbs up right before his own name is read.

And Blaine holds his breath until the Sorting Hat calls _Hufflepuff_ a few moments later, and Darren is hurrying towards their table and settling next to Blaine with a grin.

*

"Ravenclaw!"

Chris feels a surge of satisfaction run up his spine as he hops off the stool. Ravenclaw had been the one he wanted, and it's the one he got, and he actually can't really believe it. He isn't the sort of person who rushes into any interaction, but he's still excited to sit at his table and be greeted by the rest of his house.

It feels so final. Every day it's felt like someone was going to come and take this away from him—him having _magic_ , being a _wizard_ , going to Hogwarts. But now it finally feels like they can't, like it's actually _his_.

Since they were born, Kurt's always acted like he's known he was special, and Chris has always really, _really_ wished that he was. All of this feels like that wish coming true. Like Chris did something right and got rewarded for it, _finally_.

He watches as Kurt walks up to the stool for his turn, and then glances over at the Hufflepuff table. It's strange to see another set of twins their age—Kurt and Chris were always an oddity at their school, but maybe it's more common in the wizarding world to have a twin. Both of those boys ended up in the same house, and Chris wonders if the same will be true for him and Kurt.

It would be nice, Chris thinks, to have his brother with him, although neither of them are really good at making friends. At least they'd have each other, though. But Chris thinks his house will be okay if he just wants to curl up with a book or focus on his homework, rather than socializing.

And maybe… Maybe people won't be as mean at Hogwarts as they were at his old school, to either Chris or Kurt. Yeah, there's the magic thing, but they've both always been different than other kids. Chris could just pin it on that, but it doesn't feel like the whole explanation.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat shouts, and Chris's mouth falls open a little bit as he watches Kurt's eyes bug in surprise. Kurt has been trying to play it cool since they left the train station (after _running through a magical wall_ , and how did Kurt not lose it at that?), but Chris knows his twin. As he goes to sit with his cheering table, Chris thinks this whole thing is finally starting to feel real to Kurt.

It should. After all, this is who they are now.


End file.
